


True colors shining through

by m00n_and_stxrs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hoseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, They are still idols, alpha changkyun, alpha shownu, and probably later too, beta hyungwon, beta kihyun, omega jooheon, omega minhyuk, smut in chapter 2, they are a pack and take care of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_and_stxrs/pseuds/m00n_and_stxrs
Summary: When Minhyuk finally presents, the members honestly are surprised… but one of them isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday just like any other. The members were practicing for their upcoming promitions ambitiously, wanting to make the fans proud and the new album to be better than the last.

"And we are doing the chorus again!" Hyunwoo announced and Minhyuk felt a sigh escaping his lips. He was exhausted to say the least, because the new dance wasn't easy at all. And he couldn't really focus anyway. Right now he had bigger concerns than practicing the same song over and over again.

It started a few weeks ago, when Hyungwon presented as a beta (no one was surprised though), that Minhyuk wondered when he would finally find out about his role. He always knew that he would be a bit late, but now that even Kihyun and Hyunwon presented and they were younger than him, he started to worry a bit. And of course he was impatient and nervous, because he himself didn't really know what he was going to be, since he could find at least some typical alpha, beta and omega traits within his personality. 

The other members, his pack, seemed to be kind of sure.  
"A lot of betas are late" Hyunwoo had said to him, patting his shoulder reassuringly.  
That's when Kihyun, their other beta, had joined the conversation.  
"And who knows? Maybe you are even an alpha."  
Minhyuk had to be honest: He kinda liked the thought of that. Maybe then the others would finally at least consider his ideas.

"Hey, Minhyuk. Can you like.. at least try?" Kihyun said to him in a joking way after he almost tripped over his own feet, too lost in thought.

"Do you need me to show you the steps again?" When Hoseok made an attempt to walk over he quickly shook his head.

"No.. it's okay. But thank you." Minhyuk felt himself blush a bit.

Hoseok smiled friendly and nodded, looking back into the mirror, going through some steps on his own. He was the second alpha of their pack, but much softer than their leader Hyunwoo. And Minhyuk had to admit that he looked gorgeous: Muscular, broad and then in contrast to that his bright smile that everone loved. Maybe Minhyuk always had a little, tiny crush, but with his perspectives of most likely being an alpha or a beta he didn't set his hopes up too high. 

"Okay.. everyone ready for another try?" Hyunwoo asked and everyone either nodded or let out a sound of agreement.

Promising himself to focus this time, Minhyuk looked straight into the big mirror of their practice room and as soon as the music started he began to move his body in the sharp and sexy moves their choreographer had decided on for this comeback. It totally fit the teasing and seductive lyrics of their title track.

Midway through the song he started to notice Hoseok staring at him while dancing, keeping his eyes fixed on Minhyuk in the mirror.   
'Probably observing if I get all the moves right.' he thought, but then Hoseok did the most obscene move of the whole choreography. He was standing the front, grabbed his crotch and hip thrusted while licking his lips. And during all of that he was dead on staring at the younger boy and even smirked.

Minhyuk was used to Hoseok's teasing but this was somehow different. Normally he would just laugh and hit the other's shoulder, not caring much. But this time he felt himself being affected by the gaze that lingered on him, making him feel hot and suddenly he had problems remembering the next steps.

'Focus.' He told himself again, ignoring the tingly feeling in his stomach and that it suddenly was so warm.

He bit his lips and tried to follow the steps as well as possible, but his gaze wandered back to Hoseok, locking eyes with him. The way he danced just had a certain sexiness that was different from the other members.

Hoseok smirked again- and Minhyuk felt his legs giving in.

It was hot. Way too hot. He could feel sweat forming on his skin and he felt dizzy. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't want to work the way he wanted them too, feeling like jelly.

Jooheon was the first by his side, since he was dancing right next to him during this part and Hyunwoo went over to the laptop to stop the loud music blasting through the speakers.

"It's.. it's okay.." Minhyuk managed to get out, also felling out of breath.

When he tried to lift himself up with his shaking hands he felt it: Something wet slowly running down his thighs.

"No.. no no…" he mumbled, earning him a questioning look from Jooheon. And by now the other members were also coming towards him, wanting to see if he was alright. 

But nothing was alright right now. Minhyuk felt embarrassed and didn't want the other to see.. didn't want them to know. Why.. why did he have to be an omega after all.. and then also the first one in their pack? 

He was seriously scared for the other's reaction and he knew how some packs treated their omegas, not listening to their ideas and problems. Minhyuk doubted his members would be like this.. but still. There was this voice inside of him, telling him to be careful and to get the fuck out of here.

Quickly he tried to lift himself up and when he managed to do this he took a few wobbly steps backwards, away from the others, that were looking at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Minhyuk? Everything.. okay?" Hoseok took a step in his direction and he felt himself freeze. Minhyuk suddenly smelled him, all musky, like pines but also somehow sweet. It was intoxicating and made him want to throw himself at the alpha. And that scared the hell out if him. He was not going to be one of those omegas.. no.

"It's.. I just feel a bit dizzy.." Minhyuk prayed he sounded convincing, but the looks of the other members told him he definitely didn't.  
"I will.. head back to the dorm."

With that he stormed out, feeling tears running down his cheeks. Right now his life was not turning out the way it was supposed to. And it sucked. He wasn't ready for this, nobody prepared him for being an omega, since everybody thought he was going to be a beta, maybe an alpha. Even his parents. He was so embarrassed right now.

Ignoring the wetness running down his thighs, he left the company bulding with quick steps and as soon as the cold air hit his heated body, he took a deep breath… and started to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What.. what the hell was that?" Changkyun exclaimed loudly, walking back and forth in the practice room. "Minhyuk hyung definitely wasn't okay. We gotta do something! Someone should go after him!" It always hit their maknae the hardest when a member was not feeling well, making him worry his little head the whole night.

Hyungwon didn't seem to listen to him, his eyes widened and he let his gaze wander through the room.   
"What is this…?" He asked, sniffing a bit. "Do you smell that?"

After he said that Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hoseok took a deep breath, their eyes getting big when they looked at each other in quiet agreement.

"What.. what is even going on?" Jooheon asked. He looked confused, just like Changkyun did. The two youngest were waiting for an explanation from their hyungs. Since they didn't present yet they were not able to smell the sweet and heavy scent in the air.

"Looks like our Minhyukie is an omega." Hoseok finally said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk tries to run away from the truth, but a certain someone won't let him.

It was quiet. Except for Minhyuk's heavy breathing that filled the room and some small whimpers escaping his lips from now and then.

He was shaking, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white and started to hurt and maybe he felt like dying.. but that was probably better than admitting he was an omega and most certainly in heat. Because that meant he would have to take stupid repressants from now on, lock himself away for his heats or find someone to take care of him during it and most certainly he couldn't accept that he was going to spend the rest of his life like this: Like one of the needy, shy and obedient boys, his classmates had made fun of ever since middle school.

So ignoring probably was the better choice. Even if his whole body hurt like hell and the back of his pants (the area around his ass he noticed, slightly disgusted) was already soaked with the sticky slick that constantly leaked out of him. Minhyuk knew he needed to find an answer to his "problem" as he started to call it in his thoughts before the other members would come home in a few hours. But right now.. he just felt helpless.

Minhyuk didn't know how long he had been laying there, just trying to breathe and calm himself down, failing miserably. But suddenly there was a noise that made him flinch. At first he couldn't really grasp where it was coming from, but when he finally knew he felt himself starting to panic: The front door of their dorm. Someone came in and closed it with a loud thud. He was so fucked.

He held his breath and prayed that there wouldn't be another wave of pure need washing over him, causing him to moan. But deep inside he knew it was stupid. If someome was looking for him he would find him, since he was in his own room, the first place someone would look.

And of course it didn't work. A few moments passed and the door opened a little bit.

"Min.. Minhyuk?", a way to familiar voice asked before the door opened further and when he turned his head, Minhyuk was staring at the person leaning in the doorway in awe.

Hoseok looked gorgeous, hair slightly messy because of the practice, tanktop revealing his muscles. But that wasn't the only thing. As soon as the door had opened Minhyuk was taken aback by the heavy scent that had filled the air immediately, making him feel dizzy. He never understood when he heard omegas talk about how good alphas smelled and what it did to them, but now Minhyuk was witnessing it on his own.

He felt his body reacting to the musky scent and the way Hoseok looked at him with pure hunger and he felt more slick running down his thighs.

When he unwillingly let out a moan Hoseok began to move, making his way over to the bed

"It's okay, Minnie. It really is." When he felt Hoseok sit down next to him on the bed, his first instinct told him to throw himself at him, beg him to make it better, to stop the pain rushing through every fiber of his body. But he decided against it with the last bit of power he had left. Instead he just tried to get into a sitting position without dying.

"It's not." Minhyuk's voice was sounding scratchy and he scrunched his nose at the sound. "I don't.. want this."

Hoseok smiled a little and Minhyuk felt his stomach starting to tingle a little bit.

"Hey.. nobody gets to decide which way they are going to present.. it's biology." He bit his lip.  
"And you are in heat, Minhyuk. You can't just leave us to worry about you and hide in your room."

"Says who?" Minhyuk hoped his pout was clearly showing his opinion on this.

The older sighed a little before looking at him, a caring look on his face.

"Everyone worried about you! So I volunteered to go look after you while Hyunwoo tried to calm the others down." 

He bit his lip and leant closer, his scent washing all over Minhyuk. He knew that he was just about to lose control over the situation and that was the worst.

"You can't ignore your heat, Minhyuk. It won't stop and will get drive you insane with every single minute passing." 

Hoseok sighed and placed a hand on the younger's thigh. It was meant to be supporting, but it actually made everything worse. Minhyuk felt himself freeze and he let out a what he hoped to be quiet moan.

But of course the alpha noticed, looking a bit guilty when he removed his hand from the blushing omega.

Minhyuk was still disgusted by the way his body reacted and hated how he presented, but there was also something else inside of him, slowling waking up from where it has been buried his whole life: The urge to beg the alpha to make it stop. His mind was telling him to stop speaking up to Hoseok and Hyunwoo like he usually did. 

'That's what the heat does with omegas. Making them change their behavior completely, as long as it gets them an alpha to take care of them. Afterwards they are as normal as they were before. Usually they have been submissive personality types since their childhood. So nothing really changes for them." That's what his biology teacher in middle school had told him and it was mostly meant to calm worrying students. But what he said next made Minhyuk feel so opposed to the thought if being an omega. "And for the rather wild ones: They will change and adapt to their role."

He would fucking not. That's what was telling himself the whole time. But right now his body was betraying him and he started to shiver and he grabbed the sheets, trying not to start rutting the sheets immediately. He just wanted this to end.

"So.. we have two options now. And no.. ignorning everything is not one of them." Hoseok added when he noticed Minhyuk starting to open his mouth. 

"W.. What are the options?" The omega already knew them, he had considered them since Hoseok entered the dorm, but he wanted to hear them from the others mouth. Maybe that would reassure him that his thoughts were totally normal and he was not losing his mind.

"You can.. take care of yourself while I wait outside and bring you some food and water afterwards. Or…" Hoseok supported himself on one hand and leant closer. "I could help you."

"Then why aren't you doing that, alpha." The words left Minhyuk's mouth before the could think about them or what they meant for the situation he currently was in.

But the didn't have time to think about it anyway, because Hoseok closed the distance between them and kissed Minhyuk. The alpha's lips were soft on his, but the kisses were anything but. It was messy with a lot of tongue and full of hunger and pure need.

When they parted, the was no caring look in Hoseok's eyes anymore. It had been replaced with something much darker, causing his pupils to dilate.

Minhyuk thought about saying something for a second, but when the alpha climbed on top if him and pushed him down, pinning his hands on the matress, the heavy scent washed over him again and made him feel dizzy.

"Please.." He let out breathlessly, not even caring about being an omega anymore. He just wanted Hoseok, the alpha, to take care of him and to make that heat buring up his body stop.

Hoseok let out a low growl, before leaning down to capture Minhyuk's lips again.

"Are… are you sure..?" Minhyuk could hear that he had to control himself and how hard it was for him. 

And he could understand it. He felt the same way but in the end he didn't have that much self-control.  
Minhyuk threw all his good resolutions about not being one of those omegas aside and slowly started to grind his hips up on Hoseok's crotch. Both of them were hard already and the sudden friction made Minhyuk let out a whimper.

The alpha groaned and looked at the boy underneath him with dark eyes.  
"Let's.. fuck that heat out of you, omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. There it is, chapter 2. I tried my best.  
> I hope you all like it!  
> And don't worry... the smut will continue im the next chapter, this right here is not everything.
> 
> And I can already spoiler a bit: Minhyuk won't be your typical omega ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated this fanfic. First of all i am incredibly sorry for abandoning this fanfic for so long but I moved and started university so it was kinda stressful. But I hope i can update more often now.

“Please... “Minhyuk whined and within a few seconds he felt a pair of lips hungrily kissing his neck and it made the fire rushing through his veins burn even stronger.

Hoseok seemed to smell the gush of slick making its way out of Minhyuk’s hole when he gently nibbled at the omega’s collarbone, because he let out a low growl and immediately removed himself from the by now shaking boy.

“No…no. Please... I need you. Please.” Minhyuk closed his eyes at the almost unbearable hotness and pain controlling his body and felt his hands roam around the mattress to get at least some kind of physical contact. When he heard the sound of clothes being taken off he relaxed, because his fogged mind realized that Hoseok was not going to leave him, but was just undressing himself. Minhyuk knew he shouldn’t be that excited about it, but at this point he didn’t even care anymore. Without a second thought he let one of his hands wander downwards and was just about to slip a hand inside his pants to touch himself when a hand gripped his wrist to stop him.

“So impatient, baby.” The alpha mumbled as he positioned himself over the whimpering omega again. Minhyuk could feel the warmth radiating from the others body and he wanted nothing more than to touch. And more importantly: Be touched.

“Touch m..me. Please, alpha.” He opened his eyes again and held his breath. Hoseok looked incredibly hot in the spare lighting of the bedroom and there was a thin film of sweat covering his naked body. Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sight, knowing what the alpha was about to do to him. Hoseok chuckled and licked his lips before he started to open the omega’s belt and helped him out of his pants and underwear.

Before Minhyuk could even think about covering his face in embarrassment his lips got captured in a hungry kiss that took him off guard. He let his hands wander over the muscular back of the Alpha and whimpered into the kiss as he felt the other’s muscles work under his hands.

With a quick movement Hoseok pulled away and removed Minhyuk’s shirt, so the omega was completely naked under him and within a few seconds he wrapped a hand about the small, dripping member of the boy beneath him.

“So pretty...” Hoseok mumbled, but Minhyuk didn’t even hear it. He was too lost in his own pleasure, throwing his head from side to side at the sudden and much needed touch. “Let me see how wet you are for your alpha.” 

Minhyuk was about to protest when Hoseok removed his hand but as soon as he felt a finger touching his wet entrance he let out a moan instead. “Please... please. Hoseok.. please.”

“Of course, baby.” The alpha replied with a smirk and let one finger slip in easily and started prepping him gently and slowly. Making Minhyuk more than frustrated. His body was ready for what was to come so he didn’t have time for Hoseok being this gentle and more importantly: slow. With a quick movement he took the other aback and flipped them around, so that the more than surprised alpha was now laying under him.

“What..” But before Hoseok could finish his question Minhyuk reached behind and lined the alpha’s member up with his entrance.

“Don’t be so slow.” Minhyuk said with a smirk, his hands placed on Hoseok’s chest.

And as the alpha’s member slowly slipped into his dripping hole, Minhyuk was sure he might just have found paradise. Satisfaction was filling his veins and he never felt more content in his whole life. For a second he thought about how silly it was that his body was reacting his way. But then he just let go and let the pleasure take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another round (or maybe two? Minhyuk wasn’t even sure), the heat in his body had reduced to a slightly unpleasant tingling and he started to feel the exhaustion take over as he was wrapped up in Hoseok’s arms, his head resting on the alpha’s chest. It should have been weird, the two of them having known each other for years and being friends for just as long, but somehow it was extremely calming and Minhyuk felt strangely protected, even though he would never admit it out loud.

He could think clearly again now, and with that he started to feel uncomfortable about his behaviour. But it had been his heat speaking, right? And he was proud of himself that he hadn’t been a helpless omega who just took what his alpha had to give. At least for the first round. After that everything had just gotten incredibly messy and Minhyuk only remembered himself begging for more while tears were streaming out down his face. 

He let out a sigh at that thought. The next time he would be stronger. He had to, because he still wasn’t ready to accept the role society thought he had to fulfil. Just because he turned out to be an omega.

“How are you?” Hoseok asked quietly, his voice revealing that he was just as tired.

“Fine. Better.” Minhyuk bit his lip and snuggled closer. “I still hate it though. But what can I do?” He let out a laugh that sounded more bitter than intended.

The alpha looked at him and let out a deep sigh. “I hated it at first too…”

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows in confusion: “What do you mean? You are a great alpha.” He blushed a bit at his own words, because he knew what his words implied... after what happened earlier.

Hoseok chuckled before being serious again: “Thanks, I guess. But in the beginning, it was very hard. The fans and the media, everyone thought I would present as an omega or beta because of my rather emotional personality. And... when I turned out to be an alpha there were discussions about whether I could fulfil what was expected from an alpha. But it got better. And it will get better for you too.”

“Thanks for telling me. I didn’t know. And… thanks. I hope it will get better.” Minhyuk closed his eyes, sleep slowly taking over.

“Of course. You have all of us by your side. Your pack.” That and the small kiss Hoseok placed on his hair were the last things he remembered before falling asleep.


End file.
